At the shore
by SheenaRogers
Summary: Costaba tanto creer que la guerra había terminado. Habían llegado a pensar que no vivirían para verlo. Y allí estaban, frente al mar. Muchos menos de los que comenzaron. "¿Qué haremos ahora, Armin?" Drabble.


**Hola, queridos lectores. Sí, más Shingeki no Kyojin, como ya es costumbre. Esto puede parecer en un principio un Jearmin pero no lo es. Es un pequeño drabble sin pairings ubicado en un futuro ficticio. Espero que os guste.**

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

* * *

Era igual a como siempre lo había imaginado y al mismo tiempo completamente diferente. La vasta extensión azul frente a sus ojos parecía tener vida propia; aunque las aguas estaban en calma, se mecían como insufladas de vida por algún antiguo dios primigenio. Se preguntó qué clase de criaturas albergaría ese mar inmenso, cuántos secretos guardaría bajo las oscuras aguas. No eran cristalinas, como siempre había pensado, como el río que corría al lado de su casa, allá en Shiganshina. Hacía una eternidad de eso. Muchos años, mucho dolor y muchas muertes habían pasado para llegar adonde ahora estaba.

A su lado, Jean casi lloraba. Parpadeó, tratando de contener las lágrimas de emoción que le escocían en los ojos. El océano era demasiado hermoso, no solo por sí mismo sino por todo lo que habían tenido que sacrificar para contemplarlo. Se llevó una mano al pecho, cerrada en un puño; no en el característico gesto militar sino más bien como intentando apresar lo que sentía en aquel momento.

- Es... Es... – dijo, con la voz ronca.

- Lo sé – contestó Armin. No había palabras para describirlo.

Costaba tanto creer que la guerra había terminado. Habían llegado a pensar que no vivirían para verlo. Y allí estaban, frente al mar. Muchos menos de los que comenzaron. El precio había sido alto, muy alto. Y lo habían pagado en sangre, en vidas, en sufrimiento.

Se le encogió el alma al pensar en los que deberían compartir ese momento con ellos. En los que habían quedado atrás. Amigos, compañeros, familiares. No, más que eso. _Hermanos_. Sus nombres eran más que un recuerdo.

- ¿Armin?

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Ya está? ¿Ya ha terminado? – preguntó Jean, como si no pudiera creerlo. No se le podía culpar por ello.

- Sí. Se acabó, Jean – aún notaba el nudo en la garganta – No más guerra. No más titanes.

Armin se sentó en la arena. Podría pasar toda la eternidad mirando el mar y no se cansaría. Significaba tantas cosas. Tantas cosas... De nuevo, se preguntó por qué él y no otros. Por qué habían caído soldados más fuertes que él. Mejores luchadores. Se recogió las rodillas con las manos y apoyó la frente en ellas, mordiéndose los labios para evitar caer presa del llanto.

Cuando levantó la cabeza de nuevo, vio a Jean a unos pocos metros de distancia, ocupado con algo. Se dio cuenta de lo que era y le dio un vuelco el corazón. Había encontrado un palo y estaba escribiendo en la arena. Eran nombres. Los nombres de sus compañeros caídos en batalla.

_Connie. Christa. Eren. Hanji. Levi. Erwin._

Le dio la espalda y levantó la mirada. En un risco cercano, pudo distinguir una figura femenina, con los cabellos alborotados al viento. Mikasa. Vio cómo se aferraba a la bufanda roja que llevaba siempre y se arrodillaba en el acantilado. Probablemente estaba teniendo una de sus charlas con Eren. Había cogido esa costumbre desde que murió. Algunos decían que había perdido un tornillo, pero Armin sabía que lo que se había ido con Eren era una parte de su alma. Mikasa se quitó la bufanda y, para su asombro, la dejó volar en el viento hasta que llegó al mar. De modo que le estaba enseñando a Eren cómo era...

Armin dejó que la arena se deslizara entre sus dedos, suave, tibia. No había tenido sensaciones tan agridulces desde el final de la guerra. La victoria había sido muy amarga. Sentía un inmenso júbilo en su interior: por fin la amenaza de los titanes había sido erradicada para siempre y allí estaba él, frente al océano, cumpliendo su sueño de juventud. Pero era tan inaceptable que solo unos pocos hubieran llegado hasta allí.

Jean había terminado de escribir. Una buena parte de la playa estaba ahora ocupada por los nombres de la antigua tropa de cadetes 104 y de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Armin sabía que las olas se encargarían de borrarlos, igual que la guerra los había arrancado del mundo de los vivos.

Riendo y al mismo tiempo con lágrimas en los ojos, fue al encuentro de los que quedaban. Se abrazó a Mikasa como abrazaría a una hermana, compartiendo el dolor de la pérdida, que no era reciente pero para ellos siempre sería como una herida abierta. Compartió una mirada de complicidad con Jean, que había sido el primero en experimentar ese lacerante sufrimiento, con la muerte de Marco y era quizá el más experimentado. Pensó que nadie debería acostumbrarse a eso, aunque fueran soldados.

Se quedó en la playa hasta que anocheció y no pudo distinguir el mar del cielo, puesto que ambos se habían fundido en una misma oscuridad.

- ¿Qué haremos a partir de ahora? – era la voz de Jean la que expresaba la incertidumbre de todos.

Y en ese momento, Armin lo tuvo claro. Solo había una cosa que pudieran hacer. Solo había una forma de honrar las memorias de sus amigos.

- Vivir, Jean. Vivir.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Es muy triste, pero al mismo tiempo es un sentimiento feliz (creo). Quise mostrar la ambigüedad de emociones que resulta el final de una guerra, lo que se gana, lo que se pierde. Respecto a los personajes que maté (obviamente no se incluyen los que ya sabemos que están muertos porque eso no es novedad) fueron elegidos al azar, excepto Eren. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. ¿Reviews?**


End file.
